Truth Revealed
by MyInnerme
Summary: A night of fun reveals more than anyone expected. B/F – Post Chosen


Title: Truth Revealed

Author: Myinnerme

Summary: A night of fun reveals more than anyone expected. (B/F – Post Chosen)

Rating: R at best

Pairing: Buffy and Faith

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and all creators of BTVS own these characters.

A/N: Enjoy and don't forget to review. Beta'd by Electra

******************

**Buffy POV**

I look around at the happy faces. Everyone's laughing, drinking, and having a good time. We're all bubbling over with relief: the hellmouth is closed.

Sure all of us didn't make it. But most of us did, and that's cause enough to celebrate according to Xander – who's completely shit-faced right now, by the way. He came out of his funk yesterday and declared his Anya would never want him moping about.

It was his idea for a party. Angel sprung for it. So here we are. Andrew hugging a potted plant passed out after two wine coolers. Giles retiring early for the night with a nearly empty bottle of Scotch poorly stashed away in his jacket's breast pocket. Angel and a few of his team out following a lead on a case with hopes to join us later – we doubt it though. Some of the new slayers are already in bed or scattered unconsciously on the floor. At least they were a little better on the cooler intake than Andrew.

Then, there's the original Scooby Gang plus Kennedy, Faith, Cordelia and the last handful of slayers all gathering around a haphazard circle Xander's trying to form to play Truth or Dare.

After Xander'd gleefully clapped his hands that he knew what game they could all play next, I secretly congratulated myself on my earlier decision to observe the fun to be had for the evening far, far away from the madding crowd.

Taking a sip of the lukewarm beer I'd previously been nursing for the last two hours in my corner, I smile as I watch them continue to excitedly scuffle about taunting each other with promises of the asinine torture.

It's good to see everyone getting along.

Nearly being swallowed whole in a gigantic pit tends to do that to you. If you don't believe me, try it for yourself. Grab your worst enemy and then stand somewhere where the ground is quickly dissolving under your feet and you need each other to get out. You'll be clutching your new best friend's arm for dear life clambering to escape.

"So anything goes," Kennedy triple checks with Xander again.

"Well no killing and maiming," he gives Faith a pointed look.

"Fuck. That sucks nuts then," Faith laughs.

So does everyone else.

See? One big happy family. Bad stuff all behind us.

"I'm not cutting my hair for anyone."

All eyes turn and as if on cue we all roll them at the same time. Why the hell is Cordelia hanging out with us again? I'm sure no one sent her an invite.

Yeah, yeah. I know what I said earlier about sinking holes and becoming best pals. But she wasn't with us at the time so I'm allowed to continue my dislike for her.

For a crazed second I think of joining the stupid game just to mess with her. It's not like her hair even looks that good anyways. Sure it has a little shine to it, but it lacks the silky soft looking wavy bounce of Faith's—

Hold up.

What the . . .?

I tear my eyes away from said hair. When did I start noticing Faith's hair?

O-kay. Time to go to bed.

"I'm off to bed guys," I stand.

"Noooooo," Xander whines, rushing over. "You've gotta stay Buffster. It's no fun without you."

"I'm kinda knackered Xan." Knackered? Geeze. I'm avoiding Giles for a few days.

"Purdy please with ice cream and cherry topping," he bats his one puppy dog eye at me.

Forty minutes and the same lukewarm beer later, I'm in the circle laughing my ass off at Kennedy clucking around like a chicken while randomly scratching at the furniture with her claws… I mean fingers.

Whenever the bottle spins on either her or Faith, they make each other do the weirdest crap. Last time, it was Faith doing a combination of the cabbage patch dance and singing I'm a little tea pot. Go figure. Although, gotta give props to Kennedy, it was funny as hell.

Those two have become like bestest buds now. Willow told me last week that Kennedy is helping Faith open up about a lot of the bad in her past. Its nice Faith found a close friend even if it's a little sad we never really had that.

"Times up," Willow chimes, still trying to cover the fact that she's laughing at her girlfriend.

"Bitch. You're going down," Kennedy plunks back down into the circle.

"I think Red'll have a problem with that," Faith smirks. Ever the smartass with the quick comebacks.

"Not if I get to watch," Willow adds sweetly causing Faith and most of us to gawk.

Yup. She's drunk. There's nothing remotely shy or coy about Willow right now. She was always the bold drunk. Xander's the giggly drunk. Me? I'm cavewoman. Hence: Buffy no get drunk.

Kennedy cracks up at Faith's dropped jaw then turns proudly to Willow for shutting the other brunette up for once. "Nah. With a body like yours, you'd be in the mix, front and center baby," she plants a wet one on her.

"Wow that's hot," Xander chuckles.

Like I said: giggly drunk.

"Can we put away the lesi show n' tell and get back to the game," Cordelia pipes in.

I roll my eyes at her. She just wants revenge for me making her remove all her make up and going _au natural_.

Gawd you'd think she was Quasimodo under all those layers of foundation. Now while I may 'accidently' push Cordelia down some stairs if no one's looking, I'm not petty enough not to notice she's an attractive girl. No, not as attractive as Faith—

I peer down the neck of my beer bottle. All I see is amber liquid and three fizz bubbles, but that doesn't mean Budweiser hasn't done something funny with it though.

Resting the evil bottle down on an end table near me, I muse that hopefully with it out of my hands I'll stop having crazy thoughts about Faith tonight.

Tomorrow when I see her it'll be the normal stuff again. Like wondering what's she gonna do with herself now she's free to roam the country? Will she leave us? Will she stay? Will she ever wear those black leathers that hug her hips—

I swing around and glare at the bottle. That's it. I'm drinking Miller Light from now on.

"You're it," Xander bumps my shoulder with a laugh.

I look at his flushed inebriated face and think: No way could Xander find bumping shoulder's funny.

He proves me wrong by doing it again then bursts into a fit of giggles.

I shake my head at him and turn away just in time to hear Dawnie whisper to Kennedy, "… make her tell us some dirt about her and Spike."

Traitor! I should have sent her to bed hours ago.

"Truth or Dare," Kennedy tries to innocently ask with a sly grin. She's too wasted to realize she can't keep a straight face.

Well she can forget truth. Spike sex secrets stay buried with him.

"Dare," I stick my tongue at Dawn.

She shrugs it off and takes a swig of her strawberry wine cooler.

She doesn't know I'm counting but this is her eighth one, and by my calculations, ten wine coolers equal one beer so she has a grace period of at least two more. Hey, she's still my little sis.

"I told ya. You're going down bitch."

My eyes whip back to Kennedy. I don't remember our paths crossing during this game yet, so why's she being payback-y?

"Don't K." I see Faith with an almost panicked look on her face. And this is Faith – so that says a lot.

O-kay. What's going on here? I look between the two of them and get the sinking suspicion I'm not going to like this.

"Nu-huh. Too late Sucker. The wheels of fate are already turning," Kennedy snickers with a wink.

Now I'm panicking and I don't have the first clue about what.

Kennedy looks back to me. She completely ignores Faith which really makes me nervous because besides with me, I don't think I've ever heard Faith plead to someone else.

"Buffy. I dare you. . . for one full minute to kiss Faith. Open mouth, tongue, the whole nine yards," she outright laughs.

I stare blankly at Kennedy. And then, I blink a few times because I know I must have heard her wrong.

"Hot damn. Another kiss." Xander slaps me on my back jarring me from my daze.

Did someone say shovel? 'Cause suddenly I'm in the mood to dig up every secret and not so secretive wiggle between Spike and I.

"That's it. I'm never playing this game with lesbians again," Cordelia complains.

"Hey. Don't knock it 'til you try it," my brazen best friend declares.

"No thanks. I'll pass. Me like-y the stick," Cordelia counters.

"You can like-y the licks too if you give it a shot," Willow winks.

"Willow! Virgins in the midst."

"Sorry Potato." Willow leans over and pat's Dawn's head like a little puppy then in the same breath turns to me, "So Buff, we getting down with the kissing or what?"

I look back at Faith and swallow.

She hasn't said a word since Kennedy uttered the dare, nor has she stopped looking down into her half full glass tumbler of Jack Daniels.

"Sure we are. I never back down from a dare," I announce bravely.

Yet, with every step I make on my knees over to Faith my insides rumble and shake like an earthquake.

"Faith?" I reach out and gently pull her head up. When did I become gentle with Faith? "Don't you want to kiss me?" It was meant to be a playful tease but it came out too low, too soft, and with me tenderly stroking her cheek too sincerely.

She stares at me for the longest time.

"Sure. Whatever. I'm in," she eventually says in a noncommittal way. Her eyes tell a different story though. They tell me everything I need to know.

"We don't have to if you don't want," I give her a way out.

"It's just a game B. So it's cool." She shrugs.

"If you say so," I willingly agree as I watch her down her drink in one go.

I know she's lying. But for reasons I can't explain, I willfully go along with it because somewhere between crawling on my knees to get to her, looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, and touching her face for the first time without my fist, I really want to kiss Faith. And I mean, really, really want to kiss her.

"Aight. I'm ready," she rises to her knees and puts us at almost eye level.

I take a deep breath to settle the flapping wings of the pterodactyls in my stomach and whisper, "Here goes nothing then," before I lean in and close the distance.

Everything fades and my first thought is who killed me and sent me back to heaven.

Actually no. I lie. My first thought was: Oh-my-fucking-God! Faith's lips are soft and sweet like cotton candy. Why didn't someone tell me this ages ago? I love cotton candy.

Faith slants her head a little – which is an amazing feat seeing as my two hands are now gripping her face so tightly – and for a moment I wonder what she's up to. She'll have to use a crowbar to remove my fingers if she's trying to escape because there's no way I'm letting go now that I've felt her lips. Did I mention I love cotton candy?

It's only when I feel the pressure of Faith's hands on the small of my back and her tongue snake out and brush across my bottom lip for permission, I understand why she shifted her head. Faith was simply getting more comfortable so she could further rock my world.

I don't know which of us moans when I open my mouth and our tongues meet for the first time. Truthfully, I don't friggin care because Faith just did something with hers and—

Alright. I know for sure that moan just came from me.

I do an impossible feat of my own and release her face to bury one of my hands in her hair and wrap the other one around her to pull her body closer. 'Cause right now I need to have Faith closer.

My actions are rewarded with the feel of Faith's hard nipples pressed against my almost overly sensitive nubs. I whimper in appreciation . . . or was that her?

Faith eventual slows the kiss down and pulls back a little with a muttered "fuck". I can feel the harsh breaths she's struggling to take vibrate on my lips, each tremor sending a flutter of pleasure straight to my clit and making me reevaluate what I need as a person to survive in this moment.

A heartbeat later, body and mind in complete agreement, we decide we need Faith's tongue back in my mouth just a smidge more than oxygen right now.

Protesting the small respite she's given us, I hungrily reclaim her lips.

And you know what Faith does?

She surprises me.

She surprises me by taking over the kiss and kicking it up a million notches higher.

Oh fuck! My brain implodes as Faith invades me. She was holding back all that time before.

Her mouth and tongue devour me, their heat scorching me as they burn away the memory of every cold dead mouth I've ever felt. Even the warmer more humanly ones are cinder against their furnace.

And, as I feel my juices soak away through to my slacks and my body tingle with need – I feel Faith.

I feel all of her. And I know what she's doing.

She branding me.

She's making me hers. No, she's reminding me I'm already hers. I was always hers. She's finally showing me why we're spoilt to everyone but each other.

I wrap my fingers painfully around hair that's truly feels like silk. Not to pull away but to give as good as I'm getting.

I'm not running and denying it anymore. With each moan, I agree with her. She was always my equal. She was always mine as well.

Slowly pulling back a lifetime later, we stare at each other. Our breaths ragged. Our arms still wrapped around each other because they feel right to be there.

She smiles and I automatically return it.

God she's so beautiful.

"You wanna get outta here? Go talk or something," she offers, her thumb absently caressing my back and igniting a small flame there.

I only nod.

I don't trust myself not to blurt out something stupid like, 'Sex? Yes please.' 'Cause although the lingering desire in her gaze tells me she wouldn't mind if I did, we both know this is much, much more than a night of passion.

She stands and takes my hand.

As we make our way out the door I finally remember how all of this started. I finally remember the game.

The "oh shit" I hear from Faith tells me she just remembered everyone else as well.

Turning around we take in the stunned faces of our friends. Even Xander seems to have sobered up, although he looks a little drool-y.

"Uh… Buffy and I," I love the sound of that, "are done playing games, so we'll catch you all later."

"And guys. Close your mouths - you'll catch flies," I say before Faith and I – love the sound of that also – walk away hand in hand.

By the way, Kennedy is getting the biggest bouquet of flowers in the morning that Angel can afford.

**The End**


End file.
